


demo day

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Contractor Dean Winchester, Designer Castiel, Fixer Upper AU, HGTV, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Dean, Reality TV, Scent Marking, trans alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: “Guess what today is?” Dean says, grinning into the camera.Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cas rolling his eyes with a smile touching his mouth. Dean unbuttons the top few buttons of his plaid shirt and pulls it apart, Superman style, to show the wordsDEMO DAYprinted across the t-shirt on his chest.“Demo day!”





	1. MILLWORK

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally [robotsnchicks](http://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com)'s fault and [elanor-n-evermind](http://elanor-n-evermind.tumblr.com), [jemariel](http://jemariel.tumblr.com), and [suckerfordeansfreckles](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) all had a part in playing cheerleader and fixing my mistakes. 
> 
> please don't tell chip and joanna gaines about this.
> 
> dedicated to my construction boyfriends and the architects who annoy us.
> 
>  **note:** i guess some people are living under a rock and don't know about hgtv's wildly successful home renovation show _fixer upper_. this is an au wherein dean and cas are the hosts of said show. (watch the show; it's a delight!)

“Guess what today is?” Dean says, grinning into the camera. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cas rolling his eyes with a smile touching his mouth. Dean unbuttons the top few buttons of his plaid shirt and pulls it apart, Superman style, to show the words  **_DEMO DAY_ ** printed across the t-shirt on his chest. 

“Demo day!” 

 

“Cas is always suspiciously absent on demo day,” Dean says to the camera as he lifts a sledgehammer. “I don’t think he likes to get dirty.” 

 

“Dean thinks I don’t like to get dirty, but it’s really that he stinks the whole place up,” Cas says while going through a paint deck. “Demo day is a very-sweaty-Dean day as well.” 

 

“Did you not look at the plan? This millwork is wrong.” 

“That hardware is ridiculous. They’re going to like this better.” 

Cas stares Dean down, mouth flat. 

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean says, ducking his head and wheedling for a smile. “This is pretty!” 

Cas scowls at the cabinets. “Fix them.”

When they redo the scene later for the cameras, it’s flirty and affectionate and Cas listens to Dean’s opinion about the backsplash tile. 

 

It’s at that point mid-project where the producers aren’t particularly interested, but that doesn’t stop Cas from being on site constantly to micromanage construction. 

First thing in the morning, Cas approaches Dean, wrinkling his nose. 

“Can I help you?” Dean says. 

“You’re going into heat.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “No shit. Good thing you won’t get  _ distracted.”  _

“Of course,” Cas says. “But there are alphas on your crew. Someone else can fill in if —” 

“The viewing audience doesn’t want to know I’m an omega. That’s not the fantasy.” 

Cas frowns. “Are you ashamed?” 

“Dude, no, but I’m not stupid. I know what people assume. I work in construction and you make things pretty.” 

“Is it not bad for your health to be here?”

“Look, maybe you don’t have experience with this, but not all of us turn into simpering idiots just because we’re in heat, and I’m not going to die without an alpha. I’m perfectly capable of working through it. Let it go.” 

Cas’s eyes drop and he says, “I apologize.”

“Did Benny get the thing figured out with the table?” 

“Yes, I stopped by on the way here. The finished product will be very nice.” 

“Was that all, or you got something to nitpick already?” 

“Not yet, but I haven’t done an inspection.” 

“Inspect away,” Dean says. “But we’re not talking about that goddamn door again. It’s what you wanted and it looks awesome.” 

Just like that, Cas is scowling again. “It’s not wide enough.”

“I’m serious. I’ll have a coronary if I have to argue about this again.” 

Cas stares Dean down for a long moment, then turns away and walks up the stairs. 

Dean considers it a blessing that Cas only adds eight fixes to Dean’s list this time. Cas sends the email before he’s even left the driveway, and Dean decides to ignore five of the eight. 

 

“...built in office-area that’s an extension of the living room. Let’s go look at the kitchen.” 

Dean phones it in with his stupid jokes and hopes no one can tell, because Cas’s smell is different, and Dean hasn’t been able to figure out how.

“Dean?” Cas says, because Dean is trailing behind again as they head into the back yard. 

“You wanted trees, and we found you trees,” Dean says, ignoring Cas to address the tattooed couple they’re house shopping with. “I dunno about you, but I rate trees by climbability.” 

“Don’t,” Cas says, but it doesn’t stop Dean from taking a handful of running steps to the nearest tree and jumping up to grab the lowest branch. 

Dean almost makes it but ultimately ends up on his back in the dirt, he and Cas and the clients all laughing. 

“You’re going to kill yourself!” Cas says, smacking Dean’s arm after Dean makes it back to his feet. 

“Everyone laughed, totally worth it,” Dean says, grinning to a couple million of the viewing public. “Anyway, what did y’all think of the Classic Cape Cod Caper House?” 

 

Both of them are at the same folding table eating lunch. It’s not that rare that Cas keeps his eyes on his phone during breaks, but usually it’s just idle tapping, the kind Dean knows is because he’s just avoiding engaging. Now it’s thumbs flying, a frown pinching his mouth. 

“You ok?” Dean says. 

“Boyfriend insisting he should come visit the show.” 

“What’s stopping him?” 

Cas looks up, squinting at Dean. “I am.” 

“Are you afraid I’m going to embarrass you?” Dean says, not meaning to use the tone he would with cameras watching, smiling and teasing. 

“You may embarrass yourself, but your behavior isn’t a reflection of me.” 

Cas looks down at his phone long enough for a few more messages to be exchanged. 

“How long you been with this guy?” Dean says, propping his feet up in the chair across from him in a way he knows drives Cas nuts. 

“Not long enough for him to visit my workplace.” 

“Damn,” Dean says. “That’s harsh.” 

“You haven’t gone alpha-conquering in awhile.” 

“What?” 

“Your sex life is not subtle, no matter how many blockers you bathe in.” 

Dean stares for a couple seconds longer than he should. “First of all, none of your business. Secondly, you’re full of shit because no one can scent that after a good scrub with Nature’s Miracle.”

“I have a sensitive nose.” 

“Bullshit, dude. Been using it since I first presented, and even my asshole alpha dad couldn’t tell who I’d spent the night with.” 

Cas shrugs, a little awkward. “Well. I hope you’ve found a better way to fulfill yourself.” 

 

“Dean, may I ask what you think you’re doing?” 

“Dude, I told you that staircase wasn’t up to code. You said to do what I had to do.” 

Cas lowers his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Certainly you understand we’re working within a budget.” 

“You want a certificate of occupancy or not? If you don’t, I can put that wall back up.” 

Cas crosses his arms, eyes darting all around the space. “We can’t make these mistakes.” 

“This is not on me. You knew about this before you put together your spreadsheet. Maybe you can cut out the fake wood beams, save a little money.” 

 

“We know you really want a safe place for your kids, so when the inspection found the stairs weren’t up to code, we put that at the top of the list to fix.” 

“It looks so amazing. I can’t believe — the ceiling beams! Oh my god.” 

Cas raises an eyebrow at Dean over the wife’s head. Dean rolls his eyes. 

 

**Dean:** Guess what I found

He waits just long enough to annoy Cas before sending the picture, because  _ guess what I found _ can be anything from termites to a creepy doll in the wall to a crumbling foundation to one of the rare things that makes Cas smile. 

The picture is a stupid selfie of Dean giving a thumbs up. Behind him, a piece of drywall is ripped off to show the wood planks underneath.

**Cas:** Shiplap! 

 

“Shiplap is like Cas catnip. He loses his mind.” 

“Dean, this is beautiful. We need to paint it white.” 

“Yes, ‘we,’” Dean says, smirking at the camera. Meg’s behind it today, and she smirks back. “I’ll get right on it, dear.” 

 

Cas’s boyfriend may be a beta, but he makes up for his scent with an overabundance of cologne that makes Dean’s nose itch and eyes water. His accent seems fake, and Dean tries not to bare his teeth when the guy approaches them in the front yard. 

“Hello, Balthazar,” Cas says, not taking his eyes off the paint squares on the brick. “The one on the right.” 

“The one on the left is on sale,” Dean says. “Is yours twenty percent better?” 

“They all look the same to me,” the boyfriend says. 

“Well, you’re wrong,” Dean says, and points to each in turn. “Stonington gray, slate pebble, swirling smoke.” 

Cas almost —  _ almost!  _ — smiles, and then he considers another moment while Dean glares at Balthazar. Finally, he says, “Stonington.” He turns to Balthazar for the first time. “I told you I’m too busy to have lunch with you today.” 

It’s a blatant lie, because earlier Cas sent an email telling Dean he’d ordered lunch for a noon delivery for the crew, and  _ see you then,  _ and Cas is here looking at the paint for the sixth time, and he and Dean’s calendars are synced and there’s nothing on Cas’s until a meeting with a client near the end of the day. 

Not long after that, Cas stops smelling like fake British douchebag. 

 

It’s two in the morning, and Dean is well into one of Charlie’s _Gentleman and Lesbians_ nights, wherein the gentleman is Jack Daniels and Dean is not a lesbian but crashes anyway. He’s had enough of the Jack that it takes a lot of squinting to make out Cas’s preliminary plan for the Hilltop House. 

**Dean:** No

**Cas:** …?

**Dean:** Looks like the last 3 houses we did   
**Dean:** One trick pony

**Cas:** I didn’t realize you’d completed a design degree since I last saw your resume. Clients come to me because they like my style. 

**Dean:** Ya ya ya Cas Milton, interior genius    
**Dean:** I just think you should open your wings and fly sometimes ya know? I bet you got lots of cool ideas    
**Dean:** These guys want something fucken cool 

In the morning, Dean’s hungover and there’s a revised drawing in his inbox. 

**Dean:**   Nice feathers


	2. FLOORING & BASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cas looks up sharply. “You think I don’t like you?”_
> 
> _“I mean, I don’t take it too personal cuz you don’t really like anyone.”_
> 
> _“Oh,” Cas says, and he looks down. The smell of burning paper fills the room._

**Dean:** It’s Ash day in case you forgot   
**Dean:** PS take mercy and bring me coffee 

Cas’s behavior towards Ash when they first met was bizarrely dissonant from his secondary gender. If Dean hadn’t been able to smell them, he would’ve assumed Cas was posturing, from one alpha to another, like there was a pecking order to be settled. Ash never took the bait, but Cas never got over his dislike, and Dean doesn’t think about whatever zipped down his spine when Cas stepped in front of him, like blocking Dean from a threat. 

“Is that Cas?” Ash says. He and Dean are sitting in Ash’s piece-of-shit Camry with the windows cracked, smoking. 

“Yup.” 

**Cas:** I’m having a mating cycle related emergency and won’t be able to make it today. 

**Dean:** Oh really? Is that your heat or rut hitting? 

**Cas:** Dammit. I really hoped that would work. I’ll be there in 30. 

Cas frowns like he always does when he finds out Dean has been smoking, even when he knows there’s no actual construction happening that day. Instead, they’re both in repeats of the outfit they wore a few days ago, because someone wasn’t happy with some of the interview shots they did, and now they’re out here to do the same lines enough times that Dean’s jokes won’t even be funny to himself by the end of the day. 

Dean frowns back when he realizes Cas brought him a latte, extra caramel, instead of a black coffee. There’s no way Cas could’ve known how Dean’s been craving something sweet since waking up. 

Ash sidles up next to Dean during a break. “Doing anything this weekend?” 

“Uh,” Dean says absently. He wonders if Cas could possibly know what he looks like, leaning casually against a porch railing, hair the color of bittersweet chocolate in the sunlight, eyes like a clear blue sky and squinting at Dean. Dean blushes and looks away. “Guess not.” 

“You got an alpha on standby?” 

Dean realizes Ash is scenting him at the same time he sees Cas stiffen. “Dean, do you mean to tell me you’ve forgotten about the auction?”

Dean blinks. There’s a hard edge to Cas’s voice that sends a primal thrill through Dean. “No?” 

“Apologies, Ash,” Cas says. “Dean and I will be in Houston this weekend.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean says. He’s not sure why he’s agreeing or what he’s agreeing to, but he’s not interested in Ash, either. “Houston.” 

On the next break, Dean gets Cas to ride to Sonic with him for milkshakes. As soon as they’re on the road, Dean says, “I didn’t forget about Houston, right?” 

“I — that was inappropriate of me — but you didn’t want to spend your heat with him.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Love the white knight alpha routine, but you’re a beta and I’m not a damsel.” 

“No one’s thought I was a beta for a very long time.” 

Dean looks over at him, eyes widening. “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m such an asshole.” 

“It’s all right. It used to be a common mistake. You must have a very sensitive nose as well,” Cas says as Dean pulls into a parking spot. “Most people can’t tell the difference between synthalpha and the real thing.” 

“Fuck,” Dean says, banging his forehead on the steering wheel. “I’m so fucking sorry, I have trans friends and I’ve never been able to scent the difference before so I didn’t even think — I mean, I didn’t know that’s what I was smelling. Shit. I’m making this worse. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s all right,” Cas says, looking at him curiously. 

“Well, Houston sucks, but I think you owe me at least one social outing this weekend since I gave up a sure thing to handle my heat. InstaAlpha is getting expensive, Jesus.” 

Cas’s jaw tightens. “You use a service?” 

“Dude, that’s rude. You want Oreos or Reese’s this time?” 

Cas wants Oreos, and then he agrees to host Dean for dinner on Saturday evening. Dean schedules InstaAlpha for Saturday morning and afternoon, figuring he might be able to fuck it away for at least long enough to eat some of Cas’s food. 

If it were an alpha who actually likes Dean, Dean might worry a little more about being alone in their den while in heat, but Cas is so steady and poised in a way most alphas aren’t. He’s not the kind of guy to think with his instincts, either, not the kind of alpha to sleep with any omega that walks by.

 

The first time Dean gets out a fake knot, sometime just after midnight on Friday, he realizes it might not be Cas he has to worry about — he spends the whole time imagining it’s Cas’s cock, imagining the smell of cloves thick on the air. 

 

Gabe’s the best Dean has had from InstaAlpha — he’s a lot of fun outside the sex — but Dean doesn’t mind Aaron. Aaron’s a nice guy, always courteous, loosens up after an orgasm and a joint, great in bed. Better than Gabe, actually, but Gabe brings candy. 

Dean jerks off in the shower before Aaron gets there in the morning, and then Aaron bends him over the back of the couch to coax him open and wet with his tongue, so he’s ready to take Aaron’s cock right away.

Another nice thing about both Gabe and Aaron is they aren’t afraid to do the other stuff that Dean craves from an alpha during his heats, all the fucking  _ nurturing  _ that seems so condescending the rest of the time. Aaron tucks Dean into bed to doze, leaving Dean alone just long enough to clean Dean’s come off the couch.

They fuck all through the afternoon, until the last minute when Dean needs to scrub himself clean for dinner with Cas. Aaron gives Dean a quick hug and says he’ll keep his schedule clear for Dean for the next couple of days. 

Dean has worked on enough houses with Cas now to not be surprised by what Cas’s looks like. Small, painted navy with a deep red door. A wooden porch full of plants in funky reclaimed planters. 

When the door opens, Dean realizes Cas smells just like he designs — sweet, earthy, rustic. Homey. It was only an hour ago that Aaron was knotted inside Dean, but heat flares under Dean’s skin all the same. 

Cas stares in silence, like he’s surprised to see Dean in front of him, even though he’d confirmed six p.m. earlier in the day. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas finally says, voice rough. Dean can tell he’s holding his breath when he steps back to let Dean in. 

“Hey,” Dean says, smiling. He pauses to kick off his boots before walking through the house, taking everything in at once. His usual inclination in a home is to start running numbers, imagining possibilities, frowning at imperfections, but he’s not doing any of that now, just staring at the den Cas has created for himself. 

He recognizes Benny’s work all over the house — tidy bookshelves, coffee table, a surprisingly small kitchen table and chairs. They’re beautiful pieces, but Dean stupidly hates the idea of Benny’s hands all over Cas’s house like this. Probably did his bed, too. 

Dean takes a measured breath and zones in on the set of plans on the kitchen island to distract himself. It’s opened to the finish schedule, covered in notes in Cas’s sloppy cursive. 

“Oh, awesome,” Dean says. “I didn’t know you were this far into Horror House.” 

“We’re not calling it Horror House, and plans go through several revisions before you see them.” 

Dean leans down to read the chart. “Dude, you know this tile is going to take six weeks to get in, right? I need to order that, like, now.” 

“If you paid attention to my notes, you’d see I’ve already changed it to the Shaw laminate you liked so much.” 

“Inception?” 

“Yes.” 

“The henna color, not autumn.”

Cas presses up against Dean’s side at the counter, reaches across him to grab a pen and scribble another note on the drawing. 

Dean has worked with alphas his whole life, in and out of heat, but he’s never wanted to rub up against one like a cat, nuzzle under their neck to leave behind his scent, murmur  _ please, alpha  _ up against their ear. It suddenly seems short-sighted to think he could survive a dinner with Cas while in heat. 

Cas steps back, and Dean is achingly aware of all the places they are no longer touching. “I made wild rice soup,” Cas says, “but then I thought you might not like soup, so I made honey chicken, but then I thought maybe — so I made — there are options. Or, of course, we could order something if you don’t want anything I have.” 

Dean stares at him. “So you made like three meals.” 

Cas looks down, and he might even be blushing. “Yes.” 

“What’s the third?” 

“Baked macaroni and cheese with bacon.” 

Dean laughs. “How am I supposed to choose?” 

“The chicken is a sweet. I know you like sweet when — when you’re in heat.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“I pay attention. I notice things.” 

“You notice what I eat when I’m in heat,” Dean says, not a question. 

“Clearly.” 

They stare at each other a beat too long, nostrils flaring. “Chicken, I guess,” Dean says. 

Cas’s hand twitches like he’s going to reach for Dean, but instead he moves around the island to peek into the oven. “Just a few more minutes. Can I get you a beer?” 

“Shit, I’m such an asshole. I meant to bring some — I mean, who shows up empty-handed?” 

“I didn’t expect you to bring anything but yourself,” Cas says, giving Dean a half-smile before turning to grab beers out of the fridge. He pops the caps and hands one across the counter to Dean, and Dean watches while he raises the bottle to his lips. The pink flash of Cas’s tongue sends a chill down to Dean’s fingertips. 

“Um,” Dean says. “Bathroom?” 

Cas nods towards the hall and says, “Second on the right.” 

Dean opens the wrong door, and it must be Cas’s bedroom, except the bed is pushed into the corner and piled with blankets and pillows, surrounding a spot just big enough for two bodies to be kept warm and protected. The bed frame is solid wood and looks heavy as hell. 

It smells even more like Cas than anywhere else in the house, like Cas made an effort to sink his scent into the nest. It’s all alpha, though, no intermingling omega scent. Dean’s heart flutters, and he wants to climb into the blankets, mark the nest as his, too, but he steps back and picks the right door on the second try. 

He splashes water on his face and then hangs his head over the sink for a long minute. Of course he knew Cas is gorgeous, and of course he’s a genius, and part of why the show works so well is because Dean spends most of their time together trying to make Cas laugh, no matter how stupid he has to act — but he didn’t realize what a bad idea this would be. Dean isn’t letting himself hope that the nest is for him. 

There are two full plates on the table, and Cas’s nostrils flare when Dean comes in. Dean knows what he’s smelling and blushes. 

Cas doesn’t speak while Dean takes his first few bites, just watches. “Dude, this is amazing.” 

“Thank you,” Cas says, and then, after a couple bites of his own: “You saw.”

“The —? In your room?” 

“I assure you I wasn’t trying to presume anything. You weren’t supposed to see it.” 

“Who, um. Is it for?” 

Cas rolls his eyes. “I know you’re very intelligent, Dean.” 

“But you can barely stand me.” 

Cas looks up sharply. “You think I don’t like you?” 

“I mean, I don’t take it too personal cuz you don’t really like anyone.” 

“Oh,” Cas says, and he looks down. The smell of burning paper fills the room. 

“Hey,” Dean says, brushing his hand against Cas’s jaw without noticing he’s reaching out at all. “You made a nest for me, didn’t you?” 

“I did.” 

“I used a service today.” 

Cas flinches like he’s been hit. “I know.” 

_ Please, alpha.  _ Instead, Dean says, cautiously, “It sounds like maybe I didn’t need to do that.”

All in a rush, the burning smell is gone, replaced with something sticky sweet. Cas takes a sharp breath, and then he’s out of his chair and leaning into Dean’s space, nosing up the line of his throat. Dean’s so wet and he starts to shiver and Cas makes a small forlorn noise. “Please let me take care of you,” Cas whispers. “You’re cold.” 

“Good thing an alpha made me somewhere to stay warm.” Cas growls softly and Dean smiles. “We should do the dishes first.”

“No,” Cas says. “Now.” 

“Ok,” Dean says. The words are suddenly hard to get out.

Cas follows Dean down the hall, hand on his lower back, but he stays several steps away when Dean crawls into the bed. Dean presses his face into the sheets, drowning himself in the fresh-hayed smell of Cas. When he comes up for air, Cas is just watching him, fists clenched at his sides. 

“Please, alpha,” Dean says, and Cas is next to him in an instant, wrapping him up in his arms and pulling him close. 

Dean gives in and nuzzles into Cas’s neck, rubbing his cheek to spread his scent, and Cas rumbles deep in his throat, clutching Dean tighter. “Alpha,” Dean says against Cas’s skin. “Aren’t you going to take care of me?” 

“I’m sorry,” Cas says. “You know I don’t — I can’t knot you.” 

Dean pauses, hand halfway underneath Cas’s shirt at his hip. The rejection is sharp and stabbing. “I thought you might still want to…” 

Cas pushes Dean onto his back and clambers between his legs, holding Dean to the bed with the weight of his body. Their noses touch, but Cas doesn’t kiss him. “I want you,” Cas says.

Cas’s skin is impossibly hot where his shirt is riding up, his eyes a little wild. Dean tilts his head just enough for their lips to brush, and then Cas puts a hand on Dean’s jaw to hold him in place and kisses him  _ ferociously.  _

Cas’s teeth are sharp nipping at Dean’s bottom lip and his tongue is sweet and Dean is aching to touch skin-to-skin, pulling gracelessly at Cas’s shirt. Cas’s hands are fumbling, too, shoving Dean’s shirt up to bare his stomach, struggling with the button on his fly. 

Dean’s warming up again, enough that he manages to push at Cas’s shoulder and break the kiss. “Clothes, Cas. Come on.” 

Cas whines and presses his face into Dean’s neck instead, biting, gentle but a claim all the same. Laughing, Dean says, “You gotta come out for a second.” 

“I’m not sure what’s happening to me,” Cas says, sitting back on his heels with effort. 

“Are you ok? You feel like you have a fever or something.” 

Cas’s hands are shaking, and he pulls at the hem of Dean’s shirt again. “I need you.” 

Dean sits up enough to pull his shirt off. Cas growls and is pushing him back into the bed immediately, nosing into the hollow of Dean’s throat. He bites again, a little harder, and says, “My omega.” 

“Uh, Cas,” Dean says. It’s hard, because Cas’s scent is clouding his thoughts. “Are you in rut?” 

“You know that doesn’t happen to me.” 

Dean pulls Cas up so he can get to his neck, scenting and tasting over where Cas’s heart is pounding. “Pretty sure it’s happening.” 

Cas is panting harshly. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself.” 

“Good,” Dean says, pulling Cas’s hips closer against him to feel them both hard and wanting. 

Cas growls and then his mouth is moving fast and wet down Dean’s chest and stomach, teeth grazing, and there’s only a short struggle to get Dean out of his jeans and boxers, and then he’s nosing at the crease between Dean’s thigh and groin, just breathing and shaking. 

Dean gently runs a hand through his hair. “It’s ok,” Dean says, smiling even though Cas can’t see him. 

“Can I taste you?” 

“Yeah, whatever you want.” 

Cas shoves Dean’s legs open further and licks sloppily over his hole, the sound of his mouth and Dean’s slick obscene, and Dean goes blank, jerking Cas’s hair and moaning with abandon. Cas is enthusiastic and thorough, as though there’s no goal but to make Dean feel good, and Dean feels fucking amazing, glowing under the tender care of his alpha. 

When Cas sits up, his mouth is shining and eyes are nearly black. Dean smiles, and Cas smiles back, showing his teeth. “Don’t you want to claim me?” Dean says, and Cas shudders, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Can I?” Cas chokes out. 

“Yeah, baby, come on.” 

Cas scrambles out of his clothes and then presses against Dean, skin to skin, taking his mouth in a slick-sweet kiss. Dean groans at the slide of their cocks against each other, and Cas growls back, biting at Dean’s bottom lip. 

“Condom,” Dean says. “In my pocket.” 

Cas scowls but separates long enough to dig one out. Dean stares while Cas rolls it on — Cas’s cock is thick and pink, uncut, impossibly hard, and Dean’s mouth goes dry at the prettiness of it — and then Cas presses the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. 

Dean tilts his head back to show Cas his throat, and Cas buries his teeth into the side of Dean’s neck at the same time that he slides deep into him. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Dean says. 

“Omega,” Cas says, huffing breaths just under Dean’s ear. 

They’re blue-hot together, surrounded by the scent of each other, Cas like a fireplace in winter and Dean sweet like peach pie. “Please, alpha,” Dean whimpers, and Cas grabs his hip to hold him still, fucking hard and deep just like Dean needs. 

Cas’s other hand goes to Dean’s hair, gentler than Dean expected, guiding the angle of Dean’s head to kiss him over and over. It’s good. It’s incredible, Cas taking him feral and loving, and it’s exactly what he needs during his heat, more  _ mate  _ than  _ heat-fuck.  _

Dean wraps his arms around Cas and clings to him. “Oh, fuck,” Dean gasps. “Don’t stop, just — like that, yeah —” and he says Cas’s name brokenly when he comes. Cas growls and bites him again and comes just a few thrusts later. 

Dean holds him tight while they catch their breath, Cas still nuzzling and kissing his neck. Dean runs a soothing hand up and down his back. 

“You ok there?” Dean says quietly. 

“Yes,” Cas says. He pulls back slowly, like it’s hard to make himself do it, and rolls over next to Dean. His hands are still shaking when he strips off the condom. 

It’s irrationally painful that Dean’s alpha stopped touching him, practically turned away. He closes his eyes to push back the feeling, but it doesn’t matter because Cas rolls onto his side and wraps Dean up in his arms again, kissing his forehead, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry I can’t knot you,” Cas says, and he sounds heartbroken by it. 

Dean tucks himself up under Cas’s chin. “I don’t need that. I need  _ this.”  _

Cas rumbles deep in his chest and lets go of Dean just long enough to tuck the blankets and pillows closer around them. “I’m going to get you some water,” Cas says. 

Dean laughs. “Cas, I’m going to get real mad if you stop touching me. I’m kinda pathetic when I’m in heat.” 

“You’re not pathetic,” Cas says, stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You’re perfect.” 

Dean blushes and whispers, “Thanks.” 


	3. MECHANICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cas touches Dean’s jaw and kisses him, softly. “I didn’t mean to be rough with you. That’s not what I imagined.”_

Cas is restless before Dean is, nosing against Dean’s hair, grazing his teeth down the curve of Dean’s ear, his hand drifting lower over Dean’s flank. 

“Seriously, Cas,” Dean says. “You know you’re in rut, right?” 

“It’s not very common with synthalpha, but —” Cas cuts himself off abruptly, kisses down Dean’s neck instead. 

“But?” 

“Proximity,” Cas says. He takes a careful breath before continuing. “Proximity to a mate can trigger it.” 

“Ok,” Dean says, trying to keep his heartbeat under control. “Do you have condoms? I didn’t bring very many. And, uh. I think we’re going to need them.”

“Yes, I do.” 

“And you should get me some water now.” 

“Of course,” Cas says, clumsy in his haste to get out of bed. Dean props himself up against the headboard to wait, hugging a pillow against his chest. Cas pauses in the doorway before he comes in, staring at Dean, nostrils flaring. 

“Cas,” Dean says, smiling, and Cas jerks out of it, holding out the glass of water to Dean. Dean takes several gulps and hands it back. “Thanks.” 

Cas is still hovering next to the bed, and Dean reaches a hand out for him, rolling his eyes. “Get back in here and kiss me.” 

Cas kisses Dean against the pillows for a long time, languid and sweet. When Cas’s hands start to shake again, Dean pushes at his shoulder and says, “Can I ride you? Or do you need to be all aggressive?”

Cas squeezes Dean’s hip and says, “Yes, please.” 

“Condom?” 

Cas hands one over, and Dean watches Cas’s red-flushed face as he sinks down on his cock. “Dean,” Cas says urgently, and Dean bends forward so Cas can bite his neck. Dean’s going to be covered in Cas’s marks for days, and it makes him tremble and whine, even slicker inside, open and welcoming for his alpha. 

Cas rests his hands on Dean’s thighs, not rushing him, just letting Dean take him in lazy, grinding rolls of his hips. Dean tugs on Cas’s hair, tilting his head to kiss him, and Cas makes this soft, purring growl into Dean’s mouth. 

“You feel so good,” Dean murmurs, and Cas’s nails bite into his skin. “Gonna fill me up again, alpha?” 

Cas grabs Dean around the ribs and throws him face-down into the blankets, climbs on top of him and shoves his cock back in before Dean has even regained his bearings. “Holy shit,” Dean says, and then Cas fucks all the thoughts out of him, teeth clamped on the nape of his neck. 

Cas comes loud and desperate and then replaces his cock with his fingers to make Dean come, rubbing insistently like he already knows the best ways to touch Dean. 

Cas pulls his fingers out but stays draped over Dean, kissing gently over the throbbing bite mark he left. “Was I too rough? I’m sorry.” 

“Jesus, no,” Dean says, muffled in the pillow. “That was fucking awesome. Holy shit.” 

Dean rolls so his back is up against Cas’s chest and pulls Cas’s arm around his middle, lacing their fingers together over his heart. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Cas whispers into his hair.

“Mm, shut up so I can sleep.” 

 

Dean wakes up happy and warm, the scent of  _ claim  _ and  _ mate  _ all over him. He’s alone in the bed, but the pillows are nested up so close it’s almost like Cas is touching him. He can hear Cas moving around elsewhere in the house, and then, like he sensed Dean waking, Cas’s steps hurrying back to the bedroom. 

Dean smiles lazily up at him in the dim light. “Hey, Cas.” 

“Hello,” Cas says, sounding a little breathless. “Are you hungry? Are you — what do you need?” 

“A shower and a beer sound great.” 

“Can I help you?” 

Dean gets out of bed slowly, stretching, loving the way Cas’s eyes devour him as he does it. “Baby, relax a little. I’m not fragile.”

Cas cringes. “I know.”

“I like to be taken care of, but I’m not exactly swooning on my feet, ya know?” Dean loops an arm around Cas’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. “ _ But  _ even without knotting, shower sex is a dangerous game, and I’m not playing today.” 

Cas smiles, happy and easy in a way Dean’s not sure he’s ever seen. It’s striking. “C’mon,” Dean says. “We’re gross.” 

Cas holds Dean close while the water heats up, and then washes him gently from head to toe, nuzzling close to scent him often. “I’m not going to stop smelling like you,” Dean says, and Cas growls, giving a quick nip to the top of his shoulder. 

Cas lets up quickly, though, and says, “I’m sorry I marked you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Your first rut, I’d be a little insulted if you didn’t.” 

Cas touches Dean’s jaw and kisses him, softly. “I didn’t mean to be rough with you. That’s not what I imagined.” 

“Cas,” Dean says. “Do I smell unhappy to you?” 

Cas noses the soft place just under Dean’s ear and breathes deep. “Not at all.” 

“Smells like happy omega, right? ‘Cause I’ve got this handsome alpha taking care of me.” 

Cas pushes Dean up against the cold stone wall of the shower, but the kiss is gentle again, slow and deep. Dean tangles his fingers in Cas’s hair and melts into the heat of Cas. 

When Cas starts to roll his hips against Dean’s, cock hard between them, Dean pulls back. “Seriously, Cas, not in the shower.” 

“How are you so calm?” 

“I’ve had to do this several times a year since I was a teenager, so I guess I’m used to it. My heats are pretty easy.” 

“I can’t get enough of you,” Cas says, pressed into Dean’s neck again. 

“Beer first, baby.” 

Cas gives him another long kiss and then steps back. Dean lets Cas towel him down, but he pauses to look at himself in the mirror before they leave the bathroom. There are several marks darkening on his neck and he touches each of them in turn. 

“Damn, I’m definitely going to have to get some makeup for that.” Dean catches Cas’s eyes in the mirror and smiles. “Don’t apologize again.”

Cas brushes his fingers over the back of Dean’s neck where there must be another one, and there’s a flash of alpha-smug on his face, but then he’s just nuzzling against Dean again, soft kisses on his skin, pressing his hard cock against Dean’s ass. 

Dean leans his head back on Cas’s shoulder, more than happy to let Cas hold his weight and touch him so sweet and attentively, mouth on Dean’s neck and hand sliding flat down his belly. 

“Forget the beer,” Dean says, and ducks out of Cas’s arms to rush back to their nest. 

Cas chases — the feral part of Dean’s heart loves it, an alpha on his heels — and is on Dean before his back even fully hits the bed. “Hey, alpha,” Dean says, grinning, and then Cas kisses the smile off his mouth. 

A quick fumble with a condom and then Cas is pressing into Dean, going deep on the first slow slide. Dean moans and scrabbles his fingers against Cas’s back to try to get him closer. Cas kisses him, carefully, petting his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“Tell me what you need,” Cas whispers against Dean’s lips. 

“Just like this and — fuck, bite me,” Dean says, tilting his chin. 

Cas is suddenly a tease, because he just brushes his lips down Dean’s neck, murmuring something sweet and meaningless. When he finally bites, Dean cries out and thrashes in his arms. Cas nuzzles and kisses the tender spot, keeps fucking Dean gentle and slow, and when he bites again, Dean comes on a slow cresting wave, gasping. 

Cas keeps fucking him, intense, murmuring what must be  _ mate, mate  _ against Dean’s throat in between gentle bites. Dean knows he’s holding back, can feel it in the tremble of his shoulders, but he’s slow all the way up until he comes with a final deep thrust. 

Cas just breathes against Dean’s neck for a long time. Dean knows Cas is smelling happy, sated omega, and Dean wants him to have his fill. 

Dean didn’t really realize it until now, but it’s never been the physical sensation of knotting that he needs so badly. He needs to be held close, feeling a strong heartbeat and steady breath, nothing in the air but the scent of wanting alpha. 

There’s that sharp stab again when Cas separates to pull off the condom, but then he’s back with an arm around Dean’s middle, seemingly uncaring about the come he’s smearing into Dean’s stomach with his elbow, head on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean licks his lips and says, “Was that, uh. What you imagined?” 

Long pause. “Yes.” 

“Can I ask how long you’ve been imagining?” 

Longer pause. “I know I’m not easy to get along with.” 

“That’s not really what I asked.” 

“I knew you would never be interested in me. I know people find me difficult.”

“I seriously thought — you don’t hate me?” 

Cas presses his face into Dean’s neck, tightening his arm around him. “No.” 

“Gimme a minute to rearrange all my memories of you,” Dean says. “But ok, seriously, how long have you wanted to fuck me?” 

“Do you remember the Peach House? You jumped through a wall and hurt yourself.” 

Dean laughs. “Yeah, that was really stupid.” 

“You kept trying to make me laugh. It was — that’s when I started thinking about you.” 

Dean turns his head so he can breathe in the scent of Cas’s hair. “I wish you hadn’t been a dick to me this whole time, but I’ll forgive you if you promise never to do it again.” 

Cas sits up on an elbow to kiss Dean, which seems like a pretty good answer, even if it’s only true for a couple of days. 


	4. FIRE SUPPRESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Uh, you know there’s probably going to be a bonding thing after, right? It sucks, but it’ll be ok after a few days.”_

Heats have never felt this good. Even the best alphas from InstaAlpha, the ones who get what Dean’s specific needs are without him having to spell it out, never made a flood of happiness spread from his heart outwards as soon as he’s awake enough to recognize Cas’s touch. 

“Hey,” Dean says, voice rough. 

Cas is just scenting Dean’s neck, gentle breaths, but Dean can smell his arousal thickening in the air and feel the flushed-hot of his skin. “Hello,” Cas whispers. “I never knew it would feel like this.” 

“Speaking of. Uh, you know there’s probably going to be a bonding thing after, right? It sucks, but it’ll be ok after a few days.” 

“What do you mean, it sucks?” 

“I dunno what it’s really like for alphas. But it feels like — you know, when the love of your life says ‘we need to talk,’ and your heart kind of stops. It’s like that for a little bit.” 

“Every time?” 

“I mean, not if your partner is sticking around. Then it’s kind of the opposite.” 

The smell of char fills the air and Dean feels that  _ we need to talk _ thing. He turns on his side so he can look Cas in the face. “Hey,” Dean says softly. “It’s ok. Stop thinking about that right now. We’re having fun.” 

“Yes, we are,” Cas says, and kisses Dean, easy at first and then hungry.

Dean is happy for Cas to flip him over and fuck him into another frantic orgasm. When they catch their breath, Cas brings Dean a beer and bowl of soup. 

Cas slips his arm around Dean’s waist while he eats, rubbing his cheek against the curve of Dean’s shoulder. “This is really good,” Dean says, and isn’t embarrassed to slurp a little. He’s always starving during his heats and a real meal is a luxury. 

Cas sets the bowl aside when Dean’s done and turns his chin into a kiss. Dean lets Cas lick into his mouth — it’s distracting, the way Cas’s hand is cradling his cheek, the curl of his tongue — for a couple minutes before pulling back. “Again already?” 

“Can I just kiss you?” 

“Yeah,” Dean says, and pulls Cas back to him. 

Cas doesn’t take his hand off Dean’s face while they kiss for a long time, Dean lost in the heat of his mouth. 

“You should rest,” Cas says, kissing Dean’s forehead. 

“Only if you stay.” 

“Of course.” 

Cas tucks around Dean from behind, and later fucks him like that, careful and kind. 

 

Dean’s never been with an alpha in rut before, and he keeps thinking surely this is the end — and then an hour later Cas is nipping at his neck again. 

Sometime around lunch on Sunday, Dean has to push Cas away. “You can’t fuck me right now. That’s going to hurt.”

Cas sucks in a harsh breath. “I hurt you?” 

“Not yet, but lemme finish. I was trying to say I could suck your cock.” 

Cas pauses, still hiding in Dean’s neck. “You don’t have to.” 

“Dude, you seriously think I’d offer if I wasn’t into it?” 

“I suppose not, considering how incorrigible you generally are.” 

Dean laughs and pushes at Cas’s shoulder so he rolls onto his back. He’s fucking gorgeous, flushed pink everywhere, hair sticking up bizarrely on one side from sleeping on it right after a shower, mouth bite-swollen. “All you’ve done is fuck me,” Dean says, pressing a kiss to the center of Cas’s chest. “I haven’t even gotten to play with you.” 

Cas is tense like he’s holding himself back with great effort, and Dean can feel the weight of his eyes as Dean teases his tongue against one of Cas’s nipples. Dean feels Cas’s cock jump so he does it again, and then on the other side, until Cas says  _ Dean  _ in an alpha commanding voice, and then Dean pushes Cas’s knees open and climbs between them. Dean wonders if Cas likes to be fucked when he’s not in rut, but figures he’ll never have the chance to find out so doesn’t bother asking. 

Dean does want to play, wants to take his time learning and memorizing Cas’s reactions to different sorts of touches, but he can tell Cas is increasingly desperate so he cuts the foreplay short and takes Cas into his mouth. Cas makes a low-pitched growling noise and Dean is suddenly dripping wet. 

Dean pulls off and when he looks up, Cas’s eyes are dark and heavy. “You can be rough if you want,” Dean says.

Cas nods and Dean sinks his mouth over him again, taking him deeper with every bob of his head. Cas clenches his hands in Dean’s hair, gently urging Dean to take him deeper, and he’s happy to comply. 

Cas is thick and hot in his mouth, smells and tastes a bit like his honey soap after their last shower, smells and tastes even more like  _ my alpha.  _ When Cas’s hips twitch upwards, Dean moans encouragingly and relaxes his throat to accept Cas’s thrusts, shallow and then growing less controlled, needier.

Cas whispers something about  _ mate  _ right before he comes, and he holds Dean’s head in place for the final thrusts before filling his mouth. It tastes like Cas smells, like a direct hit of it to the bloodstream. It makes Dean’s head swim. 

Cas’s hands turn gentle, and Dean presses his forehead against Cas’s thigh, panting for breath. Cas pets Dean’s hair and Dean just keeps inhaling him. His heat is fading, but the base need to touch, scent, taste his mate is still there. 

Dean picks his head up to find Cas staring at him solemnly. Dean doesn’t know how to feel about it and leans up to kiss him to cover it up. Cas kisses back, then shoves Dean over on his back and crouches over him. “Uh, hey,” Dean says, grinning upwards.

“I’d like to return the favor.” 

“Awesome.” 

Cas takes all the time Dean didn’t, covering Dean’s body in kisses and nips, rubbing his cheeks over Dean’s stomach, hips, the top of his thighs, ignoring his leaking cock and leaking hole to nuzzle the tender inside of his knee. 

Dean tries not to think about how he’ll feel later, outside this nest, when Cas’s scent and the bruises have started to fade, concentrates on just staying in this moment, Cas biting a mark on the inside of his thigh. 

Cas looks slowly up Dean’s body to meet his eyes. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Whatever, alpha.” 

Cas smiles. “Incorrigible.” 

For some reason this makes Dean blush when  _ beautiful  _ didn’t, and then Cas shifts to run the flat of his tongue up Dean’s cock from base to tip. Dean’s cock jerks against Cas’s lips and Cas’s smile turns predatory before he swallows Dean down. 

Dean whines and grabs at Cas’s shoulder with one hand and a fistful of sheet with the other. “Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean says, and Cas hums happily, hands wrapping around Dean’s hips to hold him to the bed. 

Cas’s mouth is amazing, wet and tight, and Dean moans and shifts his hips, begging for more. He thought his heat was mostly over, but suddenly he’s dying to have something in him, the hot-hard-soft of Cas’s cock, even just the length of his fingers.

“Can you — in me, please.” 

Cas slides just one finger into him, gentle movements, until Dean begs for more. Two isn’t nearly enough either, but he really is sore and doesn’t ask for more. Dean’s entire body tenses and flexes, knees squeezing around Cas’s ribs, and then he says, “Fuck, I’m — I’m —” 

Cas pushes his fingers deep and swallows as Dean comes, then sucks him clean until he softens on Cas’s tongue. “Jesus,” Dean says. “Holy Christ.” 

Cas pulls his fingers free and squeezes the top of Dean’s thigh, his touch slick-wet. He kisses slowly up Dean’s stomach and then his chest, up his neck and to his mouth. Dean accepts a slow kiss and smiles when Cas pulls away. 

They’re quiet for awhile, just wrapped up in each other, and then Dean says, “So, you definitely can’t work tomorrow.” 

“We’re supposed to —” 

“Cas, come on,” Dean says. “I don’t think you’ll be able to handle yourself around omegas. Especially me.” 

“You shouldn’t work either.” 

Dean snorts. “My heat’s over. Your rut’s about over. Maybe after a couple of days you’ll be ok to work, but do you seriously think you’ll be able to keep your hands off me tomorrow?” 

“I don’t want to be away from you,” Cas says, rubbing the tip of his nose just under Dean’s ear. 

“Exactly, dude. You’re going to freak out as soon as someone looks at me. You’re bonding hard.”

“I suppose you’re right.” 

Dean nuzzles his face into Cas’s hair to scent him, holding him tight around the shoulders. “Do you want me to stay again tonight or…?” 

“I hope you will.” 

“Sure, of course.” Dean kisses the top of Cas’s head. “We should order some food.” 

Cas insists on paying and then doesn’t let Dean help him change the sheets for the nth time, though they immediately rumple them up as they spread their scent back into the nest. 

They fuck a few more times, but then Cas sleeps through most of the night, relaxed and wrapped around Dean. They get up together in the morning, have a cup of coffee while poking through the plans for Horror House again. They don’t kiss when Dean leaves. 


	5. PAINTING & WALLCOVERING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When Charlie comes back, she tilts Dean’s head to the side and starts dabbing concealer on his neck. “Maybe you’ve ridden a bronc before, but I’ve never seen you with bites like this. You reek like him.”_

**Dean:** You got makeup to cover bites? Don’t be an asshole about it

**Charlie:** OOOOOOOOO 

**Dean:** Don’t be an asshole

**Charlie:** Who??? 

**Dean:** Cas. It was just a rut thing. Can I come by before I go to the house? 

**Charlie:** Bring kolaches 

 

Charlie’s wearing a goofy t-shirt and Wonder Woman underwear when she answers the door. Dean rolls his eyes and pushes into her apartment. “Couldn’t even put on pants for me, Bradbury?” 

“I don’t put on pants before ten for anyone. And holy shit, he went nuts on you.” Charlie grabs Dean’s chin and tilts his head to the side, whistles under her breath. “Damn, son.” 

“It was his first rut,” Dean says. “Plus I’m a hot piece of ass.” 

“Uhhuh. You’re fucking lucky though, I’ve got this tattoo coverup makeup for cosplay. I don’t think regular girly makeup is going to help this. Kolaches first.” 

They sit around Charlie’s little vintage kitchen table eating while Charlie grills Dean. “So, like, you and Mr. Jackass just fell into bed together? And then he got all claim-y on you apparently a million times?” 

“It’s — complicated. But it’s not a big deal. He’ll go back to hating me in a couple days.” 

“First rut, huh? That sucks. Doesn’t happen for that many trans alphas.” 

“I think he bonded pretty hard too.” 

“Dude, bites like that?” Charlie pokes Dean in the neck and he jerks back. “Yeah, I’d say so.” 

“He’ll be ok. I made him stay home today.” 

“Are you going to be ok?” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Not my first rodeo.” 

“Lemme go grab this stuff and then I’ll respond to that.” 

When Charlie comes back, she tilts Dean’s head to the side and starts dabbing concealer on his neck. “Maybe you’ve ridden a bronc before, but I’ve never seen you with bites like this. You reek like him.” 

Dean tries not to smile at the idea, but Charlie must see it because she flicks him in the ear. “You hate him!” 

“I don’t hate him, and I think — I don’t think he knows how he comes across sometimes. But who knows, he’ll probably be back to being an asshole by the end of the week.” 

Charlie circles Dean and tilts his chin the other way. “He take good care of you? I know how whiny you are during your heats.” 

“Fuck you,” Dean says, laughing. “Yeah, he was good.” He almost mentions the nest, but stops himself. He tells Charlie pretty much everything, but he wants to keep that between him and Cas. 

“I have to applaud myself because I’ve done some amazing work here. Check it out.” Charlie grabs her phone and turns the camera towards them. “I can’t fix how much you stink, but no one will see those bites.” 

“Thanks. I better run, I’m late. Love you.” 

Dean kisses Charlie’s cheek at the door and speeds all the way to the house, but Meg still smacks him upside the head for being late. Miraculously, Meg has the grace not to say anything about the scent of Cas that’s probably still all over Dean, even with a liberal spray of blockers before he got out of his car. 

Dean’s barely started working when his thoughts wander back to Cas. It’s impossible to focus when he can’t stop thinking about what Cas might be doing, sleeping off his rut in their nest, maybe jerking off thinking about Dean, maybe opening the windows and spraying air freshener to clear the scent of Dean from his house. 

At that thought, Dean hits his thumb instead of a nail. “Son of a bitch,” he says, scowling, and Meg cackles. 

Dean’s thumb is still throbbing when his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s an email from Cas, subject line “We’re Not Calling It Horror House.” 

**Cas:** Finish schedule attached. Please advise of long lead times. 

There are about twenty people cc’d, so Dean opens their text thread instead of replying. 

**Dean:** Didn’t expect you to be working today

**Cas:** You are. 

**Dean:** You feeling ok? Bonding fucking you up yet? 

**Cas:** I’m fine. Thank you for your help this weekend. 

Dean frowns at his phone. 

**Dean:** You should be resting, man. Want me to bring you something for dinner? 

**Cas:** I’m having groceries delivered. Do you have a status on the wallcovering for the bedroom? 

**Dean:** It’s wallpaper and it should be in this week

**Cas:** It’s fabric. I need to see it before you install. I’ll see you tomorrow. 

 

“Today is going to be one of the biggest days in Dean Winchester’s history. Today is demo day, but not just any demo day — I’m talking about a massive undertaking. NASA called me and said if I pulled this off, they would send me to Mars.” Cas stares blankly at Dean and Dean grins. “Because I’m so smart and strong and capable, obviously. Only a natural-born rocket scientist could pull this off.”

 

“To describe Cas and I’s business relationship in a nutshell — he’s the brains, he’s the beauty, he’s the design expert, and I’m the muscle.”

“And what lovely muscles they are.” 

Dean laughs, head tipped back to the sky, and then strikes a pose, flexing his arms. Cas smiles and rolls his eyes and smiles some more. 

 

“About an inch and a half to the left.” 

Dean and Benny give each other a look from opposite sides of a nine-foot table, but they obediently shuffle it just barely towards Dean. 

Cas bites his lip and tilts his head, staring. “An inch back to the right.”

“Cas, are you fucking serious?” 

“Don’t you want it to be perfect?” 

“Man, I want it to be  _ done.”  _

“To the right.”

“After this, you’re moving it yourself.” 

Dean pushes, Benny pulls, and Cas frowns at the result but says, “That’s fine, thank you.” 

Cas steps back so Dean doesn’t pass by too close when he leaves the room. 

 

Dean’s driving Cas and the couple to their new house in the Impala, male omega in the front seat next to Dean and his alpha wife behind him. Cas has been more annoying than usual and Dean is doing his best not to show it when the omega says, “How long have you two been together?” 

Dean can’t see Cas in the rearview mirror, but Cas’s voice is unfeeling when he says, “We’re not.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Inias say. “A lot of people say — things.” 

“Like what?” Dean says, trying not to sound too interested. 

“About what a great couple you are.” 

Dean snorts. “We all know Cas is too good for me.” 

“That’s not true,” Cas says quietly. 

“Anyway, y’all are going to love this house. You might be shocked to hear there’s some shiplap in one of the rooms,” Dean says. 

The couple laughs, and later, when the cameras are filming their reaction to the big reveal, Dean catches Cas giving him a considering look.

 

**Dean:** Who can I kill for giving us this fucken atrium house? 

**Cas:** Is demo going badly? 

**Dean:** Why don’t you come see? Afraid to sweat a little? 

**Cas:** You’ve seen me sweat. 

Dean’s eyes widen. He’s immediately thinking about Cas’s sweat-slick skin under his hands, the warmth of his breath against Dean’s ear. But Cas hasn’t mentioned — or even referenced — their weekend together a single time, so it seems unlikely that he’s flirting now. 

Fuck it.

**Dean:** That was a while ago. Better remind me what it looks like 

**Cas:** I have an appointment. 

 

It’s  _ Espolòn and Lesbians  _ this time, wherein the bottles are all tequila and Dean is not a lesbian but crashes anyway. Jo’s squeezed mostly on Dean’s lap on the couch, elbowing him in the ribs every time he tugs on her ponytail, while the other lesbians argue about whether or not the presence of boners automatically makes a Joking Hazard card funnier or not.

“So,” Jo says, turning to smirk at Dean. “I heard you and Cas spent a heat together.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean says, reaching to jerk Charlie’s ponytail instead. “The Cas thing was in the vault!” 

“How?! The whole state could smell it!” 

Dean scowls. “Whatever. He’s a hot alpha. We fucked, and then we moved on with our lives.” 

“Except he was in some interview last week telling ‘em that there were a couple guys up for your job, and he wanted you,” Jo says. 

“Yeah, well, he’s a good actor.” 

“He kinda talked about you a lot.”

“Why do you even know about this?” 

“Me and Jo both have Google alerts for any Fixer Upper related news,” Charlie says, grinning. 

“That’s really embarrassing,” Dean says. 

“I’m just saying,” Jo says, “he’s totally into you, and he’s not that good of an actor. You should see him when someone asks about your secondaries.” 

Dean’s gotten those questions, too, thinly veiled accusations about one or both of them failing at their designation, like calloused hands make Dean less of an omega. Dean wonders if those conversations are even weirder to Cas, how much being told he’s not much of an alpha could hurt. It makes Dean want to bare his neck to Cas and wear his bite to show he’s an alpha in all the best ways, all the ways that matter. 

“She means he’s terrible at covering up how much he hates talking about it,” Charlie says. “I think it’s cool that it doesn’t really come up on the show, you know? But then it’s like these people are trying to force this story about gender roles, and he’s about as into it as you are.” 

Dean runs his fingers through Jo’s hair, pulling tangles out gently. “We haven’t talked about it. The fucking. It’s like it never happened.” 

“Dude, it happened. When I was at the house the other day, he spent the whole time looking at you like a kicked puppy begging for your love. He even smells a little pathetic.” 

Dean frowns and slumps his head against the back of the couch. “If you’re wrong and I say something, he’s going to be pissed as hell and I’m going to end up without a job.” 

Charlie and Jo roll their eyes in tandem. “You’re such a drama queen,” Charlie says. “You’re like the most popular show on HGTV right now. You’re not getting fired, especially because he’s desperately in love with you.” 

“Shut up,” Dean says, “and boners are always funny.” 


	6. ELECTRICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I wanted Dean,” Cas says. “He’s the best.”_
> 
> _“And rumors about the two of you —”_
> 
> _Cas’s tv smile breaks, but it’s only a brief moment before it’s back. “Just rumors. We’re close friends, nothing more.”_

The interviewer is a beautiful dark-haired woman in tall brown boots. She introduces Cas — “Castiel” sounds awkward in her mouth, but Cas never says “Cas is fine” like he did immediately to Dean — and asks a question about where he gets his design inspiration. Cas’s answer is the same one he always gives, but somehow he manages to make it sound spontaneous.

There’s a question about ways viewers can refresh their own homes; Cas talks about lighting and backsplash tile. Cas and the interviewer talk about nightmare renovations, and Cas has a story about an unexpected twenty grand foundation fix in a house he did earlier in his career. Dean’s only half paying attention to Cas’s words, though he can’t keep his eyes off him on the screen. 

Dean checks back in when the interviewer asks Cas how he and Dean ended up working together. Cas says he was approached for the show first — Dean already knew that — and there were several contractors considered. “I wanted Dean,” Cas says. “He’s the best.” 

“And rumors about the two of you —” 

Cas’s tv smile breaks, but it’s only a brief moment before it’s back. “Just rumors. We’re close friends, nothing more.” 

The interview takes the hint, and the next question is about about reupholstering furniture. 

 

It’s late, but Dean knows Cas doesn’t sleep much so he texts anyway. 

**Dean:** Hey

**Cas:** Hello. 

**Dean:** Let me come over

**Cas:** Your heat hasn’t started yet.

**Dean:** Is that the only time I’m allowed to talk to you?

**Cas:** We talk every day. 

**Dean:** That’s not what I meant. But whatever I get it

**Cas:** Let’s do breakfast tomorrow. 

**Dean:** Lunch. I need my beauty sleep

**Cas:** Noon at that pancake place on Parmer? 

**Dean:** See you then 

 

Cas looks stupidly handsome in worn jeans and a blank black t-shirt, both with a couple of paint stains, his hair a mess like he’d been driving with the windows down. 

“I like you dressed down,” Dean says, grinning. 

Cas’s nostrils flare when Dean gets close and he frowns. “Hello, Dean.” 

“Dude, chill out. I didn’t go conquering, my friend Jo is cuddly. I still can’t believe you can smell that after a shower.” 

“It’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s not, but you’re gonna be weird anyway. She’s Charlie’s girlfriend and there’s no canoodling between us.” 

Dean called ahead, so they’re settled into a booth with two mugs of black coffee quickly. Cas stares at the menu, fiddling with his fork, even after the waitress takes their order. Dean nudges Cas’s ankle with his foot and offers a smile. 

Cas looks up and says, “Why did you want to see me?” 

“I liked hanging out with you. Not just talking about work.” 

“Having sex, you mean.” 

“No, not — it was fun, yeah, but — fuck. I liked the, you know. The other parts.”

“The parts where we talked about your daddy issues?” Cas says, and Dean can see the corner of his mouth twitch. 

“We didn’t talk about my dad, asshole. No issues to talk about anyway.” 

They’d talked about the first things they built when they were kids, the way Cas asked for some sort of architectural design program for Christmas in middle school, the snapping turtles Dean and Sam would shoot in the pond behind Bobby and Ellen’s house, Cas restoring furniture before there was Pinterest to teach him how, Dean’s love of baseball and Cas not knowing how many innings are in a game. Cas hates raisins, and he laughed at Dean’s jokes. 

“You didn’t tell me about your family,” Dean says. 

Cas shrugs. “I’m not what they wanted. When I turned out to be gay and didn’t present, they decided to try again. Anna’s sixteen years younger. I’m not close with any of them but we talk.” 

“But you’re not a beta.” 

“Try telling them that,” Cas says, but he’s smiling. 

The food is delivered and their coffees are refilled. Dean steals a piece of bacon off of Cas’s plate and Cas steals a bite of banana pancake off of Dean’s. Cas laughs at his jokes again, and when their knees bump under the table, Cas doesn’t pull away. 

Dean snags the check, looking up and winking when Cas makes a noise of protest. Dean says cheekily, “One of us makes more money than the other.” 

“Yes, it’s me,” Cas says, and Dean laughs, head thrown back. 

“You’re such an asshole,” Dean says, grinning, but Cas’s smile falls and his shoulders tense. “Cas,” Dean says, nudging his ankle with his foot. “I’m kidding. You’re pretty ok.” 

Cas smiles again, small. “You’re pretty ok as well.” 

“You wanna come back to my place? Watch a movie or something? HGTV? I hear there’s a new season of —” 

“No,” Cas says, scowling. “No HGTV. Something else, yes.” 

“We’ll argue about what to watch when we get there. I’ve got Shiner — is that ok?”

“Do you have weed?” 

Dean raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, but I wasn’t planning on doing that.”

“Too bad,” Cas says, and smirks. 

Dean laughs too loud again. “You’re full of surprises, Cas.” 

“I’ll follow you?” 

“Yeah, I’m ten minutes from here. Let’s go.”

 

“You have a cat,” Cas says, surprised, as soon as they walk in the house.

“Oh, yeah. Charlie and I used to live together and she snuck a couple kittens in the house. One of ‘em liked me better. Her name’s Britney, unfortunately.” 

“Spears?” 

“Ugh, yes. Charlie still has Justin.” 

Cas snorts, but he’s already distracted inspecting Dean’s house. 

“Stop judging me,” Dean says. “I haven’t had a chance to redo it yet.” 

Cas smiles warmly at him, then steps into the living room in front of Dean. “Your couch is awful.” 

“No shiplap either.” 

“You should take that wall out.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Dude, I’ve already got prelim drawings. We’ve just been too damn busy for me to talk to you about it.” 

“How prelim?” 

“Uh, chicken scratch. I mean, I could just jump in on my own. But I want to do it right. You can find me a good couch.” 

Cas squints around the living room, pokes around the kitchen, opens and closes doors, walks down the hall to the bedrooms, back to where Dean is sitting on the couch, packing his pipe with Britney watching. “Close your eyes and imagine this,” Cas says. “Built-ins on that wall, because I bet you have books still in boxes. Shiplap ceilings, and you’ll like it. You like your posters, but we can find a better way to show them off. Grey couch. I know the perfect green for your bedroom walls, but I want something with texture for the accent wall in here — some kind of stone. We’ll redo the millwork in the kitchen —” 

“Cas,” Dean says, laughing. “Relax. None of this is going to happen right now. Sit down and smoke this.” 

“Grey paint in both of the bathrooms, and —” 

“Cas!” Dean keeps laughing, stands up and grabs him by the hips. “Seriously, stop. I don’t want to talk about work.” 

“I was going to say that you need a deck with a bed hanging from the pergola.” 

“Bed, huh?” Dean almost steps closer so they press together, almost kisses Cas. He can feel it, the potentiality, but instead he lets go and and squeezes past him into the kitchen. “Grabbing beers, start the bowl.” 

The air is hazy with smoke and the tv is booting when Dean returns to the couch. Cas stares as Dean approaches, then looks down at the remote control in his hands. 

Dean sits next to him, closer than necessary, and they trade a beer for the pipe. “No HGTV,” Dean says. “What’re you into?” 

Cas peers at Dean the same way he did at his living room, like envisioning possibilities. “I watch a lot of documentaries.” 

“Jesus, come on. That’s no fun.” 

“You like scifi. I’ve seen Star Wars, so show me something else.” 

Dean grins. “All right, here we go.” 

They pass the pipe back and forth and sip at their beers through the opening scenes. Britney makes herself at home in Cas’s lap, and Cas doesn’t complain. By midway through the second episode, Dean and Cas are slumped together in the center of the couch, laughing and arguing, mostly at the same time. 

“Seriously, dude, if I have to hear about ‘opening up this space’ one more time, I’m going to strangle you,” Dean says, grinning. Their heads are turned towards each other and their faces are a little too close for polite company. 

“When you take down that wall, it’s really going to open up this space,” Cas says, grinning back. 

Dean rolls his eyes and then they go quiet for a moment, just looking at each other, gunfire in the background. 

“Hey,” Dean says softly, twisting to lean closer so he can scent up Cas’s neck.

Cas’s breath catches and his hand gets halfway to Dean’s face before he stops and drops it. “Hello,” he says, just as quiet. He smells sweeter all the sudden and Dean wishes he could remember if Cas tastes sweet, too. 

“You smell good, alpha,” Dean says against his ear, and Cas shivers. 

“Dean, can I…?” 

Dean pulls back enough to bare his throat. Cas makes a little noise and his lips are warm skimming up Dean’s neck. Dean can feel Cas’s breath get harsher against his skin, and he presses closer, halfway into Cas’s lap now, Britney hurrying away to make room for him. Cas’s hand lands on Dean’s hip, squeezes over his shirt. 

“This is a bad idea,” Cas says, but he doesn’t move. 

“Why?” 

“I’m still having trouble after last time.” 

Dean sits back again to meet Cas’s eyes. “Bonding?” 

Cas doesn’t say anything, but he looks away. 

“It’s been like two months.” 

“I know.” 

“That’s — that’s weird. Did you ask your doctor?” 

“Let’s not talk about it.” 

“I guess you don’t want to kiss me then.” 

Cas’s eyes jerk back to Dean’s. “Do you want to?” 

“Yeah, duh.” 

Cas cups Dean’s jaw and runs his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, watching himself do it. He closes the space between them, slow like he thinks Dean might spook, and presses his lips against Dean’s gently. 

_ “Cas,”  _ Dean breathes into his mouth, and then kisses him again, lips parted. Cas kisses him carefully, languid, a hand in Dean’s hair and the other on Dean’s hip, tucked under his shirt now, circling his thumb over Dean’s hip bone. 

Dean straddles across Cas’s lap without breaking the kiss, and both of Cas’s hands end up under Dean’s shirt, flat on his lower back. His touch is warm, hands rough like Dean’s. Cas growls into the kiss and pulls Dean closer, the movement of his kisses sweet and intoxicating. 

Dean whimpers when Cas kisses along Dean’s jaw, nudges his chin up to scent him again. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean says. 

Cas bites, gently, but then jerks back like Dean’s skin burned his lips. “I’m sorry.” 

It takes a bit of effort to refocus. “Why?”

“For biting you.” 

“No, do it again. Harder.” 

Dean’s wet, and even wetter when Cas bites, his teeth sharp. “Oh, fuck,” Dean gasps. “You’re going to fuck me, right?”

Cas shudders. “Anything you want.” 

“What do  _ you _ want?” 

“I want to lick you until you beg, and then fuck you.” 

“Jesus, yeah, let’s go.” 

Dean hops out of Cas’s lap and rushes down the hallway as much as he can in his couchlocked state, just so Cas can chase him, a soft growl in his throat. Cas doesn’t follow Dean into his bed, though, just stares.

“You’re wishing there was a nest, aren’t you?” Dean says, teasing, but Cas nods seriously. “We can make one later, I promise. But come over here now.” 

Cas sits on the edge of the bed, one leg folded under him to face Dean, and Dean sits up enough to kiss him. Dean knows Cas isn’t in rut just as sure as he knows he’s not in heat, but he still feels wild with wanting, and Cas’s hand tugging on his hair makes him think Cas is feeling the same. 

Cas pulls off Dean’s shirt, kisses him again, and then pushes him flat on the bed to pull off his jeans and boxers. “Socks too,” Dean says, and Cas laughs, stripping them off each of Dean’s feet in turn. 

“Will you present for me? If you want to.” 

Dean smiles and turns over onto his hands and knees, arching his back to show off his ass, the wetness between his thighs. Cas growls and bites one of Dean’s cheeks, sharp and quick, then spreads him. 

“Wait,” Dean says, and to Cas’s credit, he withdraws his touch immediately. “Get naked.” 

Dean keeps his head turned to watch Cas strip. The smell of his arousal is stronger without fabric between them and Dean is desperate to taste him, but Cas seems to be on the same wavelength because he disappears behind Dean, spreading him again and leaning in to give a slow lick from Dean’s balls all the way up to the dip at the bottom of his spine. 

Dean collapses down onto his shoulders almost immediately, as soon as Cas starts working his tongue deeper, holding Dean open with his thumbs. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moans, arching to push into Cas’s mouth, and Cas growls back, deep so Dean feels the vibrations against his skin. “Christ, please fuck me.” 

“That’s not begging,” Cas says, slipping just the fingertips of two fingers into Dean, spreading them to stretch Dean wider for his tongue. 

“Oh — fuck, Jesus,  _ please.”  _

Cas slides the two fingers deep, twisting his wrist. Dean opens so easily for him, toes curling, keening. Dean stops thinking, just chanting  _ please, alpha  _ in his head and maybe saying it a few times, too. Cas doesn’t relent, just fucks Dean slow with three fingers. 

“Are you ready?” Cas says, and it can’t be serious because Dean is dripping and riding against Cas’s hand, has been for what seems like forever.

“C’mon, alpha,” Dean says. “Want you.” 

“Condom?” 

Dean flails his hand towards the bedside table. He can’t help arching his back further, spreading his knees, when Cas leans away from him, trying to entice his alpha’s attention. Cas bumps Dean’s thighs even wider, runs his hand up Dean’s back to grip his hair, and fucks into him all at once. 

Dean comes shockingly close to coming right there, on the first stroke, but Cas pauses inside him like he can scent Dean’s arousal approaching the peak. “You’re beautiful,” Cas says quietly, beginning to roll his hips, slow and deep, a hand flat on Dean’s lower back to hold him in place. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, Cas —” Dean’s words garble into a low moan when he comes, and he’s nearly dizzy with how good it is when Cas keeps fucking him, same inexorable pace, the slick sounds of it almost as obscene as the scent of them. 

Cas leans down and bites Dean’s shoulder when he comes, his groan muffled by Dean’s skin. He stays deep, nuzzling and scenting the side of Dean’s neck, long enough that it feels like the same kind of intimacy as knotting, heartbeats and breaths aligning. 

“Jesus,” Dean says. “Kinda thought how amazing you are in bed was a heat hallucination.” 

Cas pulls out and lays down on his back, but doesn’t look at Dean. “Was it at least — ok?” 

Dean’s boneless enough that he could stay just like he is all night, face-down ass-up, but he flops over and tucks up against Cas’s side. “‘Ok’? Dude, that was — holy fuck. Top three, for sure, and the other two probably  _ were _ heat hallucinations.” 

“I’m not particularly experienced,” Cas says, sneaking a look at Dean.

Dean snorts. “Ok, Mr. ‘Lick You Until You Beg.’”

Cas blushes, and it’s ridiculous considering what they just did, but Dean smiles and kisses him and hopes he’ll get to have Cas like this again. 


	7. DRYWALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Babe, I love today. Today is demo day.”_

“Let me tell you, back in my glory days, I’d jump out of the back of a pickup truck and run down an armadillo so fast, it’d make your head spin. Now, not quite so nimble.” 

“Dean hurt himself again.” 

Cas doesn’t say — or maybe doesn’t know — that Dean only gets hurt when Cas is around, because he’s always doing stupid shit trying to make him laugh. 

 

“Motherfuck,” Dean says when he pulls back the insulation. “Someone flip the water line! Cas, get in here.” 

“Shit,” Cas says. 

“Jesus Christ, these fucking assholes — I told you we shouldn’t use these guys. This is — this is bullshit, Cas.” 

“Why weren’t you supervising?” 

“Are you serious? I don’t need to watch someone put in millwork. A drunk kid could do better than this. These floors are ruined —  _ fuck.”  _

“Good thing we went with the laminate,” Cas says, offering a smile. 

“Fuck you,” Dean says, because Cas had a fit about having to sacrifice hardwood, but he smiles back. “Man, I really didn’t want to work this weekend.” 

“Can I help?” 

Dean raises his eyebrows, “You want to… help?” 

“Don’t sound so surprised.” 

“Hon, you’ve literally never helped. You just come to projects to annoy me all the time.” 

Cas squints. Dean used to think it was a glare, but now it makes him smile a little, even though he’s pissed. “I have the skills to do your job, you know. You just don’t have the skills to do mine.” 

Dean rolls his eyes and bumps his shoulder against Cas’s. “Stop telling jokes when I’m trying to be mad.” 

“That wasn’t a joke.” 

“I can totally do your job. A little shiplap here, a little ‘Texas feel’ there.” 

“I’m ignoring that. Let’s find out what the damage is and get to work.” 

 

“We had a little setback with a plumbing issue, but the crew put in some overtime and we’re on schedule with Blank Slate House. Cas even helped. Well, tried to.” 

“Excuse me. As we discussed, I have all of your skills, though you don’t have all of mine.” 

“We sent you to get dinner so we could fix your work.” 

Cas frowns, and Dean makes a note to tell Cas that’s not true later. After a kiss or five. 

 

“You know, when you’re six-four, it’s —” 

“You’re not six-four.” 

“Cas, I’m six-four all day long. With my eyes closed.” 

Cas snorts, but Dean’s knows now that the warmth in his eyes is real. 

“Because I’m so tall —” 

“The shower was strangely short, that’s what he’s trying to say.” 

 

**Dean:** Baby I got a problem 

**Cas:** Are you ok? 

**Dean:** Yeah, hang on

Dean sends a picture of himself, a tiny dilute tortoiseshell kitten in his hands. 

**Dean:** The problem is, what are you going to name your new cat? 

**Cas:** Absolutely not. Where did it come from? 

**Dean:** SHE was hiding under the deck. Super skinny   
**Dean:** Needs some love

**Cas:** Britney would love a sibling. 

**Dean:** Aren’t you lonely in your pretty house all by yourself? 

**Cas:** Not when you’re there. 

Dean stares at his phone, blushing, while the kitten starts to wiggle in his arms. 

Dean names her Meeker after a character he used to love, but he brings her over to Cas’s during dates just to make him scowl when he opens the door. Eventually Cas is smiling while Meeker sleeps on his shoulder, Dean tucked up under his arm on the other side. 

 

**Dean:** I’m going into heat. Don’t come over here today

**Cas:** I can control myself.

**Dean:** Yeah but maybe I can’t

**Cas:** Can I see you after work? 

**Dean:** I’ll text you on my way home

 

Dean paces while he waits for Cas to show, and as soon as Cas opens the door, he presses up against Cas, breathing deeply into his neck. “Hey, alpha,” Dean says, rubbing his cheek against Cas’s jaw.

“Hello, omega,” Cas says, reaching up to pet a hand through Dean’s hair. “How are you?” 

“Better now. I made you a nest but it doesn’t smell right.” 

“Let’s fix that,” Cas says, kissing Dean’s temple and urging him back into the house. He keeps a hand on Dean’s lower back as they head down the hallway. 

Dean strips immediately — he’s not sure why he bothered dressing at all — and Cas follows his lead. Dean’s seen Cas naked plenty by now that it shouldn’t shock him, but it sends electricity into his belly all the same, all that golden skin he should be touching. 

Cas climbs into bed, leaning over Dean to kiss him for the first time since he knocked on the door. “What do you need?” 

“Just —” Dean grabs Cas and pulls him into the bed, pressing their bodies against each other from thigh to chest, legs tangled, rubbing his face against Cas’s neck so everyone will know that he has an omega. Cas runs his hand up and down Dean’s back, holding him close, and Dean says, “Thank you for coming over.” 

“Did you schedule a service?” 

Dean pulls back, staring at him. “Oh. I thought — I can — I’m sorry.”

“I won’t be what you need.” 

“Cas, come on. You have to know this ‘omega desperate for a knot’ thing is bullshit.” Even as Dean says it, he’s aware that he’s more an omega around Cas than he’s ever been — not desperate for a knot, just his touch and scent and smile. “Is that what you’re worried about?” 

Cas nods, silent, and Dean can scent his distress and longing. 

“Baby,” Dean says, nuzzling Cas’s neck, rubbing his cheek along Cas’s collar bone and down his chest. “I just need you here.” 

“Are you cold?” 

“No, I feel good.” Dean runs the tip of his tongue in a circle around Cas’s nipple, then bites gently like Cas likes. “Want you to touch me though.” 

Cas growls and turns Dean over on his back, leaning over him to rub his scent on Dean’s neck, chest, belly, just like Dean did to him. Dean shivers and whines in pleasure, suddenly hard and wet in a way he hasn’t been all day, even with heat thrumming under his skin. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums, licking away the first bead of precome from the tip of Dean’s cock. “How would you like me to touch you?” 

“Fuck me. Like this so I can scent you.” 

Cas cups Dean’s jaw in his hand and kisses him, full and careful, breath warm on Dean’s cheek. “Please,” Dean whispers into the kiss. 

Cas closes his eyes for a long moment, like collecting himself, and then grabs a condom out of the drawer and climbs between Dean’s legs. He rubs a fingertip around where Dean is wet and open, aching for his mate, and Dean whimpers softly, arching his back into Cas’s touch. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Cas says, and he pushes his cock into Dean, slow so Dean can feel every inch of him. 

“Fuck, Cas, come here,” Dean says. Cas presses close, baring his throat for Dean to kiss and nuzzle. 

Cas hitches Dean’s thigh higher around his waist and takes him deep and unhurried, letting Dean breathe against his neck, fingers clenching at his shoulder blades. 

“What do you need?” Cas says again, a murmur into Dean’s hair. 

“Don’t stop, it’s — so good, fuck.” 

Cas growls and he jerks, a single rough thrust, then recovers, tilting Dean’s chin up to kiss him. 

“Come in me. Wanna feel it.” 

It’s Cas in Dean’s neck now, biting harshly with sharp teeth, several times in a row.  _ “Dean,”  _ he moans softly. 

“Yeah, alpha,” Dean says, one hand squeezing Cas’s ass to pull him deeper. 

It would be better if it were bare, but Dean feels Cas harden further and throb as he comes even through the condom. Bringing pleasure to his mate triggers his own orgasm, and Cas growls deep and presses closer to spread Dean’s come across his belly, biting at Dean’s shoulder. 

Cas pants in the aftermath, nose in the soft space underneath Dean’s ear. Dean’s smiling more than he should be, holding Cas tight, but he thinks Cas is smiling, too, against his neck. 

“Is that better?” Cas says. 

“Fuck,” Dean says. “Jesus, you’re amazing in bed. When was the last time I told you that?” 

Cas snorts. “A few days ago.” 

“Well. Still true.” 

Cas separates from Dean with regret, just like always. Dean knows his chest will clench with panic when Cas turns away to pull off the condom, but he can’t really be prepared for it. It feels like  _ we need to talk.  _

Cas is close before it can get too bad, wrapping Dean up in his arms and kissing his forehead, his cheeks, and then his mouth. 

“Did you mark me?” Dean says, reaching up to touch his neck where Cas had been biting. 

Cas winces. “Yes, I think so.” 

“Will you make sure?” Dean says, offering his neck. 

A quick shudder runs through Cas and he presses his face to Dean’s throat like he can’t help it, but his teeth just graze skin. “Do you have something to cover it up?” 

Dean whines, desperate to wear Cas’s mark, where it can be seen. Anyone can smell like an alpha, but that’s not the same thing as  _ belonging.  _ “If you don’t want —” 

Cas bites, digging his teeth in while Dean trembles in his arms. Dean’s weightless and flying, overwhelmed by the possession of it. Last time was different — it was Cas’s first rut, so Dean mostly discounted everything that happened as a consequence of that, not anything real. Cas is clear-headed now, and he’s softly kissing over what must be tooth marks, and Dean’s still tremoring. 

“My lovely omega,” Cas whispers against the bite. 

Dean gasps and tightens his arms around Cas, whispers back, “Alpha, please.” 

“What do you need?” 

“Just you, in our nest.” 

Cas kisses Dean softly and then presses their foreheads together. “I’m here.” 

“Do you like the nest? I had to go shopping.” 

Cas smiles, big and bright. “I love it.” 

“It’s better now that it smells like you.” 

“Yes, it is.” 

Dean nestles under Cas’s chin and closes his eyes. “I’m gonna take a quick nap.” 

“I’ll be here.” 

 

They haven’t spent the night together since Cas’s rut, so it’s a treat to wake up a bit later with Cas laid across Dean’s chest, snoring softly. Dean can only see the top of Cas’s head, but he smells like content alpha, like he’s happy to belong to Dean. 

Cas shifts awake not much later and kisses just over Dean’s heart sleepily. He rests his chin on Dean’s sternum to see him and says, “How are you?” 

“Got a hot alpha in my bed, so pretty good.” 

Cas smiles. Dean smiles back and ruffles Cas’s hair. “What do you want? Do you need me to fuck you again?” 

“Nah,” Dean says. “I kinda just want to lay here and watch bad tv with you.” 

“That depends on what kind of bad tv.” 

“You love everything I make you watch. I can’t focus for a documentary so….” Dean flutters his eyelashes, puts on a hopeful smile. He knows he’s playing Cas’s instincts to care for his mate, but Cas is just so  _ easy.  _ “Iron Chef?

Cas groans. “Fine, but only because you’re in heat.” 

“Computer’s in the living room,” Dean says, grinning. 

It hurts when Cas leaves the room. Dean takes careful breaths to hold down the panic and listens to Cas moving around in the house, annoyed at his primal brain refusing to accept  _ he’ll be right back  _ as an answer. 

Dean relaxes immediately at the sight of Cas, even while he still aches to be touched. Cas has Dean’s laptop under one arm and two glasses of water in his hands. Dean sits up against the pillows and Cas tucks under his arm while Hulu loads. 

Tinny voices start and Cas says, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“You’re bisecondary, yes?” 

“Yup. You?” 

“Yes. Do you like — would you want to fuck me?” 

Dean laughs. “That’s got nothing to do with me being bisec, but yeah, I’m into that if you are.” 

Cas peeks over at him. “I haven’t before. With a person.” 

“What kind of non-person is fucking you?” 

“I meant,” Cas says, scowling. “Toys.  And my fingers, not anyone else’s.”

“You like it?” 

“Yes,” Cas says. He’s blushing and Dean kisses each of his cheeks. 

“Yeah, we can try that. I’ll play nice.” 

“Can I ask something else? I — don’t know much about omegas.” 

Dean laughs. “I noticed.” 

“You said you don’t need to be knotted, but would fucking someone still help? Or does it have to be…?” 

“Um, I’m actually not sure. Never tried I guess.” 

Cas nuzzles into Dean’s neck and says quietly, “You smell like you want to try it.” 

“Maybe in a bit. I’m a little pathetic when I’m in heat. I just need you — close.” 

Cas kisses him, sweetly. “You couldn’t pay me to leave.” 

“Dude, if someone sent you a tip about a good antique, you’d be out of here like a flash.” 

“Good thing my phone is on silent.” 

“You need to watch this to learn how to feed me right.” 

Cas glances at the screen. “You want me to cook you venison?” 

“Well, maybe not.”

Cas kisses the corner of Dean’s lips and then lays his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Thank you,” Cas says, “for wanting me here.” 

“Who else would I want? You’re my — boyfriend, right?” 

“I didn’t realize.” 

“Seriously? I —” Cas is still touching him, but Dean’s been dunked in arctic water and suddenly can’t breathe or think. “Ok.” 

Cas’s arm tightens around Dean’s middle and he presses his mouth against the mark he left earlier. “Can’t you smell how happy I am? I didn’t know if that’s what you wanted.” 

“Yeah,” Dean says, turning his head to scent Cas’s hair, and now that he can breathe again, he can smell sweet and pleased alpha. “I don’t give a fuck who sees that bite.” 

Cas growls, grabs the computer and tosses it on the other side of the bed, and shoves Dean into the mattress, heavy and hot on top of him, biting at Dean’s neck. His teeth are too gentle for more marks, but it’s delicious all the same, and Dean is suddenly wet and whining. 

“Mate,” Cas murmurs against Dean’s throat. 

“Yeah, Cas, come on,” Dean says, arching up into him to rub his hardening cock in the crease of Cas’s hip. 

“I know what I said earlier, but please let me fuck you.” 

Dean laughs and hooks his ankles around Cas’s thighs, pulling him closer. “Want you, alpha.” 

Cas kisses him, hungrily like a mid-rut kiss, and leans back to grab a condom. Dean takes him easily, jerks Cas close by the back of his neck. Cas smiles and kisses Dean again, rolling his hips hard enough to push up the bed. 

“Oh, fuck, Cas, fuck,” Dean pants. 

Cas grazes his teeth down the side of Dean’s neck. “Can I…?” 

“Fuck — yes, yeah.” 

Dean comes when Cas bites, and there’ll probably be another mark there. Cas moans into Dean’s skin and fucks him through it, deep and hard until he comes into the condom. Dean loves that moment right before where his breath hitches and he says Dean’s name. 

Dean pets his hand through Cas’s hair while they gasp in tandem. “Wow,” Dean says. “I love when you get all alpha-y.” 

“Do you? I’ve never been like this before.” 

Cas separates, Dean’s chest clenches, and to cover it up, he says, “It’s not any of my business if you don’t want to answer, but how long have you been on A?” 

“Long enough to think I knew what to expect.” 

Cas tugs Dean into his arms, making more of a mess of both of them, and Dean nestles close. “I’ve always been kind of indifferent about alpha stuff, but — Jesus Christ. You make me crazy.” 

“You make me a little crazy, too,” Cas says. “I would cook you venison.” 

Dean grins. “We gotta see who wins.” 

 

“Babe, I love today. Today is demo day.” 

Meg rolls her eyes. “You want to try that again, Deano?” 

“Is my hair fucked up?” 

“You called Cas ‘babe.’”

“Oh,” Dean says, glancing over at Cas. “I mean — ok, let’s redo it.” Dean takes a breath, puts a smile back on. “Dude, I love today. Today is demo day.” 

 

Cas bumps his knee against Dean’s under the fold-out table in the staging area. They’re eating leftovers from lasagna Dean made the night before. “You called me ‘babe.’”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Shut up.” 

“You’re smitten,” Cas says, smirking. 

“You’re an asshole.” 

“A smitten asshole.” 

Dean smiles down into his lunch. 

“Dean, I… wouldn’t mind. If you called me ‘babe’ on tv.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I understand if —” 

“Cas,” Dean says, standing and circling the table to nuzzle into Cas’s neck, rubbing his cheek so their stubble scrapes together. “I told you I don’t give a fuck who knows.” 

“I didn’t know if you meant it.” 

“I don’t say shit I don’t mean.” 

Cas tilts his head, an invitation, and Dean gives him a quick kiss. Dean flips Meg off over his shoulder when she cackles. 

Cas doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, even while they argue about marble countertops. 

 

“Ahoy matey!” 

“Do not touch me,” Cas says, but Dean wraps him in a hug anyway, soaking the front of Cas’s shirt. Cas laughs and Dean looks proud of himself. “Dean fell in the lake. Twice.” 

“One time I jumped.” 

“The Turners are looking for the perfect houseboat to live out their retirement on the lake. Dean and I both have a potential home to show them today.” 

“They’ll pick mine,” Dean says, giving the viewing public a thumbs up. “Cas’s probably doesn’t even float.” 

“It floats better than you do.” 

Dean laughs and tackles Cas, tumbling them both into a wet heap on the grass. 

 

“Most of this roof is completely fine. Five hundred bucks for a couple of patch jobs. Nothing.”

“Can I take a picture of you up there? You look cute.” 

“Cute, huh?” Dean says, and he strikes a pose, looking off in the distance with thumbs hooked in his belt loops. “Ruggedly handsome is more accurate.” 

“A little bit of both,” Cas says, snapping pictures with his phone. “Now get down before you break your neck.” 

“Should I jump?” 

“Absolutely not!” 

Dean laughs. “Ok, baby, I’ll play it safe. Just for you.” 

 

Dean blinks awake one Saturday morning and Cas is sleeping on his stomach, head turned to face Dean, and both Britney and Meeker are curled up asleep on the broad expanse of his back. Dean tries not to laugh out loud, reaches carefully backwards for his phone to take a picture. 

He texts the picture to Charlie along with a message that says,  _ Don’t tweet this _ , and tosses the phone back on the table, nuzzling and kissing Cas’s shoulder. 

“Hi,” Cas says without opening his eyes. 

“Hey,” Dean says, hushed in their nest. “Can I tell you something?” 

Cas squints blearily at Dean. “Yes.” 

“I want to be your mate. A ceremony. The whole thing.” 

Cas rolls to his side, not even flinching when two cats scratch down his back in their scramble to hop off. “You…?” he says, hand cupping Dean’s cheek. 

“We can wait, I know it’s too soon. But that’s what I want someday. With you.” 

Cas tilts Dean’s chin so he can press into his neck, long inhales to take in Dean’s scent. “I love you.” 

 

“Guess what today is!” 

Out of the corner of Dean’s eye, he sees Cas rolling his eyes with a wide smile. Dean unbuttons the top few buttons of his plaid shirt and pulls it apart, Superman style, to show the words  **_MATING DAY_ ** printed across the t-shirt on his chest. 

“Me and Cas are about to get all mated.” 

“You’re changing your clothes first.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/175223840720/demo-day-on-ao3-fixer-upper-abo-au-rating)


End file.
